


Steve Rogers Gay Crisis

by things_havechanged



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Endgame James "Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Sam Wilson, M/M, Poorly written angst, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Questioning Steve Rogers, Smut, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Top Bucky Barnes, but both the fluff and angst are barely there, there's a fight in a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_havechanged/pseuds/things_havechanged
Summary: Steve Rogers is definitely straight. Well, that is, until he's not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my very first fic on ao3! i've been reading on here forever but i finally just got that push to write on here!

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes had been best friends as long as the both of them could remember, so they obviously knew each other like the back of their hand. So obviously, you’d assume Steve had seen his best friend naked before. The answer to that assumption would be yes, of course. Steve had lived with Bucky ever since his mother had died when he was a teenager, so there had been more than a few occasions when Steve had walked in on the brunet as he was just stepping out of the shower, or tried to climb into his bed on an occasion where he just so happened to be in the nude.

The point is, Steve was used to seeing Bucky naked.

For some reason, however, after he had come home from work and walked in on Bucky fucking some new blond boyfriend of his on the couch, something had changed.

Steve was straight. He knew he was straight, he’d known he was straight because he’d had more girlfriends than he can count, and he loved looking at a pretty girl every now and then. But seeing Bucky’s toned ass clench and unclench as he pounded into _(Eric? Evan? Elliot?)_ on their couch went straight to Steve’s dick, and his face flushed cherry red at the whimper that escaped his lips at the sight.

Bucky groaned, either from pleasure or disappointment at Steve’s appearance, and slid out of _(Everett?)_ and turned towards his best friend, “Stevie! Hiya, Stevie. You’ve met Elijah before, haven’t you?”

 _Elijah!_ Steve’s brain rejoiced. He would’ve never got that one correct, even if his life depended on it. He simply nodded in response, eyes running over Bucky’s physical features wondering how on earth he’s just noticing how attractive the other is _now_ , before mumbling about going to his room to Bucky and closing and locking the door behind him.

He had to hold back a moan as he pushed his hand against his hard-on through his jeans, quickly making his way to his bed and getting the tight fabric down his legs as fast as possible and getting a hand around his dick just as quick because, shit, Steve was so fucked.

* * *

 

“Aren’t you, like, a straightie though?” Sam questioned across the table from Steve the next day, narrowing his eyebrows and sipping his coffee.

Natasha snorted before adding on to Sam’s statement, “Yeah, I could’ve sworn it was just last week that you were moaning to me about Peggy’s ass. Which is great, mind you, but the point is I thought you were the straightest straight to ever straight.”

Steve moaned and rested his forehead on his arms, trying to talk over the fabric covering his mouth, “I am, but his ass just looked so good and he’s so hot and I wanted to know what it would feel like for him to be in me like he was in his new boyfriend-“

“Please,” Sam whined, “Please stop there.”

“Y’know, bisexuality is a very real thing,” Natasha piped up, actually offering advice for once, “Just because you’re just noticing guys now doesn’t mean your liking for women has been a fraud all along.”

“But it’s just Bucky,” Steve protested, “I didn’t care about Elijah or whatever the hell his name was that was being fucked.”

“Elijah?” Sam echoed, “He’s still around? I thought he broke up with Bucky like, ages ago.”

Steve groaned again, “This is about my sudden gay crisis, Sam! Not Bucky’s new-old boyfriend.”

“Bi-crisis,” Natasha chimed in, earning a glare from Steve, “You probably aren’t gay.”

“But I might be,” Steve mumbled, pouting and watching the steam pour out the lid of his coffee cup. He had a sudden urging feeling to draw it.

“Listen Steve,” Sam spoke, suddenly serious, “Maybe you’re gay. Maybe you’re bi. Maybe you’re still straight. Look, here’s an idea. Go to a gay bar, hook up with a guy. See if you like it. That’s what I did when I realized I might not be as straight as I lead myself to believe. And look at me now.”

“Yeah, now you’re an asshole,” Steve muttered, grinning as Sam got up and left, complaining about this _being the last time he tries to be an actual helpful person_.

“You should take his advice, Rogers,” Natasha speaks up, turning back to Steve after watching Sam’s diva-esque exit, “Find a hot guy and go back to his place and fuck him. Let him fuck you. See what you like and what you don’t. Sam and I both care about you, and we want you to figure yourself out. But do what you’re comfortable with, okay?”

With that, Natasha stood up and patted his back, kissing him on the forehead and walking out after Sam.

* * *

 

Steve was starting to think this gay bar thing was a bad idea. He had sat at the bar most of the night, turning down any of the guys that had walked up with him looking like they wanted to take him home. There had been quite a few, but there’d been none Steve was particularly interested in, and he couldn’t place a finger on as to why that was.

“Hey, blondie,” came a voice from behind him. Steve sighed, ready to turn around and politely tell the man he wasn’t interested. He did turn around, however as his mouth opened to speak, nothing came out.

The guy was attractive. He had dark brown hair that stopped right above his arms, and eyes almost as icy and beautiful as Bucky’s _(beautiful? Rogers, get a fucking grip.)_ He was smiling at Steve and slowly slid into the seat next to him, “My names Brandon, nice to meet you.”

“Steve Rogers, the pleasures all mine.”

-

Steve moaned as Brandon pushed him against the door inside his apartment, his lips instantly finding his neck and biting right where Steve needed him to. He moaned again, bucking up against Brandon’s knee.

“Fuck, baby, want you so bad,” Brandon whimpered, trailing kisses up the side of Steve’s face, finally finding the blonds lips. His lips moved harshly and violently against Steve, but Steve was compliant, copying his actions and whining into the others mouth. Brandon pulled back, only to pull off his shirt and then Steve’s before kissing him again, this time with even more force.

Brandon bit Steve’s lip, asking him to open his mouth and slid his tongue into Steve’s mouth colliding with Steve’s own. The two kept accidentally clashing teeth and biting each other’s tongues, not that either minded. Brandon pulled away again, grabbing Steve’s wrist and pulling him to his bedroom.

Steve climbed onto the brunet’s bed and propped himself up with his elbows as he watched Brandon shimmy out of his jeans and boxers and go into his bathroom to grab lube and condoms. He quickly returned and threw the items on the bed, only to crawl next to Steve and pin his arms to the bed. Steve whimpers as Brandon kisses down Steve’s body, popping the button on Steve’s jeans and sliding them down achingly slow, causing Steve to whine at the others teasing.

“Please,” Steve whimpered, thrusting up in the air for Brandon to get his jeans down quicker. The brunet complied, sliding down Steve’s jeans and boxers in one go, watching as Steve’s cock slid out and bobbed against his chest as it was freed.

Brandon moaned and moved his head down, nosing as Steve’s cock. Steve’s whimpers grew louder at the teasing, and he all but shouted as Brandon switched from teasing to swallowing down his cock in one go.

“ _Fuuuuck_ ,” Steve groaned as Brandon’s lips hollowed around him and sucked. He accidentally bucked into Brandon’s mouth, causing him to hold Steve’s hips down as he continued.

“Gonna cum if you keep doing that, pl-please,” Steve whined as Brandon continued.

With that, Brandon sat back up and reached for the lube, coating his fingers in it and looking at Steve, “You’ve done this before, right?”

Steve shook his head and winced, thinking the man in front of him wouldn’t want to do this with someone he thinks might back out if it gets to be too much for him.

Brandon only stared at him for a moment, before softly nodding and nudging Steve’s legs open, “Well this is gonna hurt a bit. But only a bit, I promise. It’s going to feel really good after I find your prostate.”

Steve nodded in response, widening his legs and laying back, propping his head on the fluffy pillows behind him.

Brandon instantly got to work, slowly sliding one finger into the other man, looking at Steve the whole time, probably waiting to see signs of discomfort or anything on his face. Steve tried his hardest to keep his face neutral as he felt the intrusion in the lower part of his body. It didn’t necessarily _hurt_ , but it didn’t feel amazing either and Steve just wanted to get the part where Brandon’s dick was inside him and he was moaning with pleasure so he could go tell Natasha he was gay. Or bi. Steve still wasn’t sure yet.

“You okay so far?” Brandon whispered, which caused Steve to notice that there were now two fingers inside him besides the one he saw go into him a few minutes ago. He watched Brandon’s shiny fingers work him open, sliding in and out. Brandon curled his fingers in him and Steve let out a soft gasp. He nodded in answer to Brandon’s question, to which Brandon slid in a third finger. He seemed to be looking for a certain position, but all Steve knew is that when he found a certain spot he felt like he was on Cloud 9. He let out a long, embarrassing whine, to which Brandon grinned and continued to hit the spot.

Much too soon, Brandon’s fingers slid out of him. Steve groaned, feeling oddly empty. He watched as Brandon pulled a condom over his cock and covered it in lube. Brandon then lined himself up with Steve’s entrance, looking him in the eyes for something, maybe to see if he was going to back out or something. When he saw nothing that made him think Steve wanted to stop, he pressed his head into him, to which Steve gasped and gripped at Brandon’s arms, which were on either side of him.

“Good?” Brandon asked, to which Steve quickly nodded and whined, wanting him to hurry up and get inside him.

Soon enough, Brandon was bottomed out in him and fuck, Steve felt so good and _full_ , he wanted to feel this way forever. Brandon stayed still way too long, that was until Steve looked at him and whispered, “Move.”

Brandon instantly slid out and slammed back into Steve’s body, watching the blond fall apart in front of him. He fucked him hard and fast and Steve could swear that sex had never felt this good in his life, fuck, he would’ve got himself fucked by a guy so long ago if he knew that it felt this amazing.

“Fuck, baby, you look so good like this,” Brandon grunted, panting as he watched Steve come undone, “Not gonna last long, not gonna last long at all.”

Steve shook his head, “Neither am I.”

“Want you to come for me when I tell you to, can you do that?” Brandon mumbled leaning down and biting at Steve’s neck. Steve whimpered and nodded.

As Brandon sucked a hickey into Steve’s neck, he muttered, “Come for me,” into his neck, and Steve shouted as his cum came out in bursts. He was followed soon after by Brandon, who moaned into Steve’s ear as he rode out his orgasm, collapsing on top of him when he was done.

“So good for me, you were so good,” Brandon mumbled as he slid out of Steve and passed out next to him.

Steve whimpered as Brandon slid out, feeling empty once again.

 _Fuck_. Steve thought, _I might be more gay than I originally assumed._

* * *

 

Steve called Natasha as soon as he left from Brandon’s.

“Steve, it’s fucking 3 in the morning. This better be important,” Natasha growled.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Oh, you were awake anyways.”

Natasha let out a loud sigh, “What is it Rogers?”

“Oh yeah! I’m gay,” Steve said.

“Come over my house. Now,” Natasha said, sounding more awake than ever.

-

Steve knocked on Natasha’s door no more than 10 minutes later, already heading in that direction when he called. Natasha answered the door in an oversized sweater and shorts, holding a coffee in her hands that suggested she was much more tired than she sounded on the phone. Steve felt bad and opened his mouth to tell her he could come back tomorrow, only to be pulled into her apartment and ushered over to her kitchen table.

Steve sat there awkwardly as Natasha stared at him, her eyes glistening as she half-heartedly grinned at him, “So? Gay? Not bi?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah. I-I hooked up with this guy at a bar like Sam recommended. His name was Brandon and gosh, he was beautiful. He had long brown hair and bright blue eyes and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in a little bit because he was growing a bit of stubble. So, we hit it off really well and we went back to his place and he was so good. He topped and it felt _amazing_ , I didn’t know it would feel that good, Nat!”

Natasha nodded, narrowing her eyebrows as Steve explained what his hook up looked like, but smiling softly as Steve rambled about the sex.

“That’s great, Steve. But that doesn’t answer how you’ve realized you’re gay instead of bi. You like girls, right?”

“I like girls, yeah, they’re pretty. But I never felt as good as I did until tonight, I loved how good it felt and I want it that way for the rest of my life if I could have it like that,” Steve mumbled, blushing a bit, “My relationships with girls never work out anyways. I never feel a spark or, anything really. But like, I dunno, Nat. I just- I’m pretty positive I’m gay.”

Natasha smiled, “I’m really happy for you Steve. Are you going to hook up with this Brandon fellow again?”

Steve shook his head, “No, probably not. I didn’t intend on staying the night and I didn’t pick up his number or anything. It was just a one night thing.”

Natasha smiled like she knew something Steve didn’t. He wasn’t surprised, though, Natasha always knew things that Steve didn’t know. She just knew things, always.

“Well, go sleep in the guest bed Steve. It’s almost four in the morning and I’m not having you walk all the way home,” Natasha told him with a yawn. She stood up and rubbed her eyes, dropping off her empty mug into the sink and making her way into her room, “Goodnight.”

* * *

 

The next day, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Sam all make their way into their usual coffee shop. They claim their usual booth, and Bucky waits for Steve to slide into the window seat before setting his jacket in the seat next to him and going to wait in line for everyone’s order.

“So, Steve’s gay,” Natasha says casually to Sam as soon as she gets settled into her seat. She says it like it’s so normal, in fact, that after she says statement, she takes out her phone and begins texting somebody, probably relaying the message to somebody else.

Sam doesn’t do anything but grin manically at Steve for an awkward amount of time. When he’s finally done being creepy and Sam-like, he opens his mouth to speak. That’s until he’s interrupted by someone clearing their throat, standing next to the groups booth and tapping a finger impatiently against the table.

When Steve looks up, he quietly gasps, because standing before the three was Brandon from last night.

“Steve, it’s a surprise to see you here,” Brandon practically hisses, but he has a look in his eye telling Steve that he’d been looking for the man since he’d woken up.

In the light, Steve sees how much Brandon looked like Bucky. Besides the hair color and eyes, the man is built almost exactly the same as Steve’s friend, and has the same nose and lip shape. It’s almost like they were clones.

Natasha clears her throat, getting Steve’s attention, her eyes are wide as she looks between the two, seeming to have caught on to the fact that _yeah_ , this was the guy that had fucked Steve the night previous.

Steve put on a forced smile as he looked at Brandon, eyes probably about as wide as Natasha’s, “Hello there, Brandon. What a coincidence, seeing you-“

“Cut the talk, you fucking asshole,” Brandon interrupts, slamming his hand on the table. The table shakes and Steve sees Bucky turn his head towards the bunch at the noise from the corner of his eyes, “I fucking figured your pretentious hipster looking ass would go here. I came looking for you after you left me in the middle of the night.”

At this point, Bucky had begun walking over, much to Steve’s horror. He didn’t want the brunet to get over here and see that Steve had hooked up with a guy who looks exactly like him. He couldn’t deal with the embarrassment.

Steve looks back at Sam and Natasha, who have both somehow left the scene without a sound. _What fucking assholes_ , Steve thought as he shook his head and looked back to Brandon, who now had Bucky standing next to him.

“Steve, who’s this?” Bucky asked, looking at the man next to him. With the two standing next to each other, Steve could begin pointing out strong differences between the two. Bucky’s eyes were slightly softer and a bit lighter than Brandon’s, even though Bucky’s facial expression told Steve he wasn’t at all happy right now. Bucky’s lips were also pink and plumper compared to Brandon’s, who’s were chapped and slightly faded.

Brandon was a bit more built than Bucky, looking like he could probably take Bucky out in his sleep, but he had a much scarier build, sending a shiver down Steve’s spine. He hoped Bucky would be careful not to infuriate the man even more than he probably already ways. Knowing Bucky, though, he wasn’t going to be careful at all.

Steve shook his head in answer to Bucky’s question, “No one, Buck.”

Brandon grew more infuriated at the answer, “ _No one_? You certainly didn’t think I was no one when you were screaming my name last night, you fucking whore!”

Bucky’s eyes seemed to darken at, looking at Steve before back at Brandon, hissing at the slightly taller man, “My Stevie’s not a whore, and I’d very much appreciate it if you didn’t call him that again.”

Brandon practically seethed at the other man, looking like he wanted to punch him in the jaw right then, “Listen, if you’re his boyfriend or whatever,” this was a bad time to be blushing Steve, get a hold of yourself, “you should be able to put two and two together and realize that yes, he is a whore, he cheated on you with me. Kind of makes sense though, when you think about it, considering that you look like a lesser version of me.”

Steve was so close to being charged with murder to the first-degree. No one talked to his Bucky like that and, _wow, when did they start referring to each other as theirs_? Steve looked back at Bucky, who was grinding his teeth together, his jaw clenching along with his fists. He really didn’t want there to be a fight in this coffee shop, for he really liked the place and getting banned from it definitely wasn’t the ideal start to his day.

“Listen man, I’m not trying to start shit with you in here right now. Obviously if Steve left it was because it was a one night stand to him. Try to understand me when I tell you this, he’s _not interested in you_. Now you can go ahead and get over that, because unlike you, I’m not immature and trying to start a fight in a coffee joint,” Bucky rolled his eyes and shoved past Brandon to grab Steve’s hand and pull him out of the café.

Steve felt Brandon shove him on the way out, but that only caused Bucky to pull him closer and walk quicker. Steve couldn’t even fathom the conversation him and Bucky were going to have as soon as they got home.

-

Bucky slams and locks the door behind him as they enter the room, turning to Steve and looking at him impatiently. Steve takes the time to observe Bucky’s face structure. His eyebrows and eyes were narrowed, and his nose was scrunched. His lips were pouted, but not in the usual cute way that Steve was accustomed to when Bucky wasn’t getting his way. His bottom lip was slightly jutted out, but his lips were in a hard line, his jaw clenched. He could practically hear Bucky’s teeth grinding.

“So were you just not going to tell me?” Bucky spoke, interrupting the silence that had flooded the apartment. Steve flinched at the tone of his voice, which still sounded harsh and rough from the coffee shop. Bucky realized this and let out a puff of breath, trying to calm down and relax his body.

“Tell you what?” Steve asked before realizing that he hadn’t told Bucky about his recent discovery. He knew he had to eventually, but he was scared that Bucky would ask to many questions. _What made you think you might not be straight in the first place?_ Bucky would ask. _Why didn’t you tell me you were questioning?_

The questions were going to be different this time, however. _Why did that guy look so much like me? Why’d you tell everyone else before you told me?_

Steve couldn’t have this conversation yet, he wasn’t ready to be turned down by his best friend and watch his entire life fall apart in front of him. He didn’t want to deal with Bucky slowly becoming uncomfortable being around him. He didn’t want to deal with slowly losing his best friend because he had to go and have a big gay crush on him. Steve couldn’t lose his best friend, because Bucky was all he had left from his past.

Bucky rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, “ _’Tell you what?’_ My ass! You know exactly what, jerk! Why didn’t you tell me you liked guys?”

“Calm down, Buck. I just realized that I might guys a couple of days ago. Sam suggested I go to a gay bar and that’s where I met Brandon and we hooked up. I left in the middle of the night and crashed at Natasha’s. I was going to tell you, I swear,” Steve said, pushing away the nagging in his head that added on, _just not as soon as this_.

Bucky shook his head, “Like that changes anything! I’m supposed to be your best friend until the end of the line, you can’t just hide shit that’s this important from me! I should’ve been first to know you were questioning your sexuality! I live with you for fucks sake!”

“Buck, I couldn’t tell you then because I didn’t know it for a fact, I just started questioning my sexuality and talked to Sam and Nat-“

“They _both_ knew before me? I didn’t even know you were questioning, Stevie! I could’ve given you advice just as well as either of them could have, couldn’t I?” Bucky sighed, the angry expression on his face being replaced with a look of sadness, “Look, whatever Steve. It’s done, I know now. It’s fine.”

Steve watched, his heart aching as Bucky walked to his room, “Bucky, I couldn’t tell you! I wanted to but I couldn’t!”

Bucky looked back, even more hurt than prior, and nodded. He opened the door to his room and closed it behind him.

Steve sighed. There wasn’t a point in going after him, so he just let him be. He’d talk to him tomorrow morning.

* * *

 

Steve’s alarm went off at 7:18 the next morning. It was just after 7:15 so he wouldn’t be tired and early enough before 7:30 so that he could get ready and still have a bit of time for himself before work. He rubbed his eyes and groaned, stretching. He shut off his alarm and forced himself out of bed, trudging into the kitchen, only to be greeted with Bucky sitting at the kitchen table, staring back at him. Steve was instantly more awake than he was a second ago.

“Can we talk really quickly?” Steve said instantly, moving towards Bucky quickly and sitting in the chair next to him.

Bucky glanced at him, nodding for him to continue as he continued to eat his cereal.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I thought I might be gay as soon as I realized. It’s just, I couldn’t,” Steve began, ignoring Bucky’s scowl, “I couldn’t because you had Elliot or whatever over and it would be weird to talk to you with your dick up your boyfriends ass.”

“Elijah. Ex,” Bucky mumbled. Steve nodded, of course they’d broken up. 

“I couldn’t tell you because it was-“ Steve cut himself off, not being able to say the next words. Steve took another breath and looked Bucky in the eyes, which made it so much worse. How could he tell Bucky it was him that made Steve realize his sexuality? Bucky looked at Steve expectantly, waiting for Steve to tell him the other reason, “The reason I didn’t tell you after that, either, was because, um, gosh Bucky give me a moment.”

Steve closed his eyes and let out another breath, “Because you were what made me realize I might not be all that straight.”

Bucky’s spoon dropped into his cereal. Steve watched as the milk sloshed out the sides, leaving tiny droplets on the table. He looked at everything except Bucky’s eyes, expecting him to shut him down immediately, “I know it’s weird and you’re probably creeped out, but I had to apologize and give you a legit reason so,” Steve shrugged, glancing at Bucky, “I have to go get ready for work now, so yeah. I’ll see you when I get back. Unless I don’t. I dunno.”

Steve quickly stood up and rushed out the kitchen, making his way back to his room. He closed the door behind him and stripped quickly for the shower. After showering and dressing quickly, he cautiously walked back into the living room, glancing and seeing Bucky no longer at the kitchen table, his bowl left abandoned at the table. Steve shook his head and walked out the door.

* * *

 

“So what you mean to tell me is that this weekend, _you_ , Steve Rogers, decided that maybe you might be a tad bit gay because you saw James naked, went and had sex with a guy and realized that you _were_ gay, then had an argument with James because he didn’t get told first that you were a flaming homosexual?” Tony Stark asked once Steve had arrived at work, “Because all I did was invent some new shit. Your weekend was so much more interesting. Wanna trade lives?” Then, he laughed, because Tony Stark was a fucking asshole.

Steve, however, needed to keep his job, and Tony provided him with his job. So he sucked it up and nodded, “Yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

“Wow, keep me updated on the soap opera that is Steve Rogers life, because finally, finally I get something different from ‘Oh, I broke up with my girlfriend’ or ‘Oh, my girlfriend broke up with me.’ Are gay people just more interesting? Do they lead more drama filled lives? Maybe I should turn gay too, just for the hell of it,” Tony laughed, slapping Steve on the back, “Ah, I’m just kidding. Get back to work, Rogers.”

Now, this is the point where Steve would say he doesn’t get paid enough to be working for someone like Tony Stark, but he _definitely_ does. He’ll manage. Hell, he’d deal with two Tony’s for what the rich fuck was paying him. Steve sighed as he did what he was told, hoping it did something to get his mind off of Bucky, even if it was just for a bit.

* * *

 

Steve walked back to the apartment, dreading over the scenario of walking into an empty apartment or walking into an apartment where Bucky’s sitting there waiting for him.

 _Listen, Stevie_. Bucky would say, _we’re best friends, but that’s all we’ll ever be. I don’t like you like that_. God, Steve could already hear it now.

He didn’t think he’d be walking through the apartment door, only to be pushed against it and kissed by someone like it was the last thing they’d ever do. They pulled away before Steve had time to react. He closed his eyes and stayed pressed against the wall, catching his breath. When he opened his eyes, he saw Bucky standing before him, his eyes gleaming, “Welcome back home, Stevie.”

“Buck?” Steve asked, blushing at hearing how squeaky his voice sounded. His heart was racing, why did Bucky kiss him? Bucky is leading him on and needs to stop because the fact that Steve has a crush on his best friend had hit him like a truck and he’s falling farther and farther with every second but this is just going to make it worse-

“Steve?” Bucky questioned, pulling Steve out of his daze. He realized he was breathing heavily, staring at Bucky with wide eyes and his mouth agape, “Are you still with me buddy?”

Steve nodded, barely functioning, “What was that?”

Bucky actually giggles at this, pinning Steve against the wall, “Stevie, you and I both know what that was,” Bucky mumbled, his chest pressed to Steve, whispering into his ear. Steve was so embarrassed that Bucky could feel both his racing heart and the shudder that ran through him at Bucky’s voice in his ear.

“No, I really don’t. _That_ could mean a lot,” Steve managed to get out, words stumbling over each other as they fell out his mouth. How had he already come so undone, when Bucky hadn’t even _done_ anything to him yet?

“Maybe _that_ means that I’m into the same way you’re into me?” Bucky whispers, lips brushing against Steve’s ear. He bites at Steve’s lobe, pulling it with his teeth before letting go and grinning wickedly at the blush that travelled down to the edge of Steve’s shirt, “That maybe I want to take you to bed and take all these clothes off and see how far that blush goes? Fuck you better than that other guy ever could? I think that’s what that meant, Stevie. Is that okay?”

Steve whimpered. He probably would have collapsed if Bucky wasn’t holding him so tightly to the door.

“I’m not hearing a yes, Stevie. I can’t do anything if you don’t say yes for me baby,” Bucky says with a drawl, his voice low and husky, and fuck it was going right to Steve’s dick.

“Please,” Steve whimpered, “Yes, please Bucky. I want you to fill me up with your cock,” Steve babbles, rubbing his clothed length against Bucky’s. The two gasped at the friction, so Steve does it again.

With that, Bucky captures Steve’s lips with his own again, the two colliding with such a force it leaves Steve gasping. Naturally, Bucky takes this opportunity to slide his tongue into Steve’s mouth, meeting Steve’s and curling around it. Steve presses his lips harder to Bucky’s, his tongue pressing with just as much force as Bucky’s had.

Bucky’s the one who pulls away first, Steve’s face following his before pressing back against the wall, “Jump,” Bucky grunts, pulling back to give Steve space to do as he requested. Steve does as he’s told, his thighs being caught by Bucky who once again pushes Steve against the door for another makeout session. Steve whines into Bucky’s mouth to which Bucky moans back, pulling away and carrying Steve into his room.

Bucky sets Steve on the bed, climbing after him and going back to kissing him. During all of this, somehow Bucky had managed to lose his shirt, so Steve took this as an opportunity to rub his hands up and down Bucky’s defined chest, moaning as Bucky begins kissing down his neck, biting and sucking at his neck, “Mine,” Bucky growls as he pulls back to look at his work. He grins for a second, before turning to look at Steve. He grabs the bottom of Steve shirt and tugs at it, obviously wishing for the blond to take it off. He complies, of course, and Bucky moans at the sight, pushing Steve back against the bed and attacking his chest. He licks at a nipple, biting a bit, grinning as he hears Steve moan above him.

“Fuck, Bucky, you’re so good. So fucking good,” Steve mutters as Bucky nips at Steve’s hipbones and works at his jeans. He manages to get them down his legs and pushes them to the floor. He’s now inbetween Steve’s legs right at his cock, which is still covered with his boxers. Steve whimpers as Bucky cups his hand against him, pressing at it before gripping it through the blue fabric. He rubs at it a couple of times, pressing light kisses against him before pulling down his boxers and watching Steve’s dick as it springs out of the fabric.

Bucky instantly gets to work, running his finger over Steve’s slit, collecting the precum before running his hand like a feather around the underside of Steve’s aching cock. Steve’s chest felt like it was borderline hurting with how hard his heart was beating and how heavy he was breathing, “Please Bucky.”

With that, Bucky’s hand is gone and he reaches under his pillow to pull out a condom and lube, “I was quite prepared,” Bucky laughed, unbuckling his belt and bucking up his hips as he slides down his sweatpants, revealing no boxers underneath. Steve is so entranced by the movement that he doesn’t catch as Bucky coats his fingers with lube and presses against Steve’s hole.

“B-Bucky,” Steve stutters, looking into Bucky’s eyes as he slides in the first finger. Steve whimpers, practically shaking with how good he feels due to Bucky’s care. Bucky moves the finger in and out of Steve, curling it and uncurling it a few times before adding a second. Bucky makes scissor motions with the hands inside Steve, still looking at him for any signs of pain or discomfort. He slides in the third finger and fuck, Steve feels so good with just Bucky’s _fingers_ , he can’t imagine how amazing he’ll feel with Bucky actually _inside_ him.

Bucky feels around for Steve’s prostate, grinning as Steve moans and thrusts his hips into the air. He takes out his fingers and works on getting the condom around his cock and then coating it with lube. Once he’s done, he holds Steve’s wrists against the mattress as he lines up with his entrance, “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Stevie, so much better than that guy last night.”

Steve just nods, waiting anxiously for Bucky to press into him. Steve honest to God screams as Bucky bottoms out in him in one go, holding there for a second before sliding out and back into him.

“Shoulda been me,” Bucky grunts out, sliding in and out of Steve and working to get a pace going, “shoulda been me to take you like this. You deserved so much better than a random hook up at a gay bar.”

Steve nodded, not being able to speak with Bucky sliding in and out of him, taking him so well, positioning himself so he can find Steve’s prostate again. When he hits it, Steve moans louder than he cares to admit, the moan breaking off at the end into a series of whines and whimpers and Bucky continues to hit it repeatedly. To top it all off, Bucky moves one hand from Steve’s wrist and wraps it around Steve’s cock, jerking him at the same pace he fucks into him.

“Can’t- Buck- fuck, coming- I’m coming,” Steve manages to get out as he cums over his and Bucky’s chests. Bucky follows after him, groaning as he pushes through it, collapsing on top of Steve when he was done. He pecks Steve on the nose as he slides out, removing the condom and tying it before throwing it in the direction of the trashcan, not even bothering to see if it made it in.

Steve yawns and cuddles under Bucky’s arm, to which Bucky pulls him tighter and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead.

“Promise me you’ll still be here in the morning?” Bucky mumbles, drowsing off.

Steve chuckles, “You’re such a dumbass. I live here. Of course I will.”

He hears Bucky scoff, “You know what I meant, jerk.”

“Punk.”

* * *

 

Steve wakes up the next morning to an arm wrapped tightly around his waist, and someone pressed against his back. He smiles to himself as he remembers last night pushing himself even further into Bucky.

“If this is your way of waking someone up after a night of rough sex, I ought to be fucking you every night,” he hears Bucky mumble into his neck. Steve giggles, wriggling himself out of Bucky’s grasp and standing up. He winces as he stretches, feeling a sharp feeling in his lower back.

Bucky giggles, “Oh yeah, you’re new to this. You’ll be okay. Just bottoming pains.”

Steve groaned in response, turning back to Bucky, “Well whatever. I’m gonna be late for work. I’m using your shower.”

“I’ll join!” Bucky sings, rolling off the bed and standing next to Steve.

Steve lightly shoves him, chuckling and shaking his head, “No the hell you aren’t. I think you didn’t hear me when I said I was gonna be late.”

“What’s a bit later gonna hurt?” Bucky teased, to which Steve rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Bucky did, however, end up joining him in that shower.

And much to Stark’s displeasure, Steve did end up _very_ late to work.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't wrote anything in a long time so if this is shit please bear with it for now.


End file.
